Rain
by Rei-Sanjo
Summary: A series of random drabbles, with random pairings. Named after the first drabble, and because, ironically, each one has been written on a rainy day. RoyEd, HavocFuery, etc...now some Edvy EdEnvy
1. 1: Rain

**READ HERE FIRST!!!--- **Gah, sucky writing. This isn't one of my better fics, but I felt like throwing it out there anyway. I have no big goal, I just want to write fifty drabbles, If I can make it that far. Most of them are probably going to suck but...oh no, wait! Im supposed to be getting you to READ them. Ehe...nono! They're really good, read them all! Oh and...

**Im accepting requests!! Yay **  
So that's about it. insert disclaimer

And you're ready to read;

(By the way, this first fic is RoyHavoc (Whats wrong with me? I hate that pairing...), with HavocFuery if you squint. I will be writing HavocFuery later seeing as I love that pairing.)

**Rain**

Rain.

As much as it reflected sadness to so many people, Kain Fuery loved the rain. Because to him, rain was emotionless, rain was free. Rain could fall wherever it wanted, on whoever it wanted, whenever. Rain had nothing to feel, nothing to say. It was strong in a subtle way, because it had no emotions to bring it down, to fail it.

How many times had he tried to be like the rain? Watching Havoc- _his _Havoc- run off with _Roy Mustang _of all people. He'd always feared deep down that they'd end up together some day, and now that it happened...he wasn't quite sure what to do. So he did nothing.

He often watched them walk home together, sharing an umbrella and holding hands when they thought no one else was there. For a while it pained him, _tortured_ him to know they were together. Not so much that Havoc spent more time with Roy, but that he was the one being forgotten. Fuery never had many friends, one or two, but they never lasted very long. Havoc had been the only person he'd ever known that truely gave a damn about him just because he didn't want him to get hurt, not because he was of importance in the military, or some other reason.

But ever since the day when Roy asked Havoc out for a drink 'alone' with him, all the small things that made up Fuery's day- the small waves, smiles, ruffles of hair he'd received from Jean all stopped. The two of them sort of just...stopped. There was no more sharing their lunch hours, or just sitting and talking during lunchbreak. No more greetings of 'Hey, Kiddo!' or offers for a ride home on rainy days. That was what really got him.

So, Fuery had developed a habit of sitting and reflecting on rainy days like this one, just watching Mustang and Havoc walk together, talk together, all that. He really didn't care if he got sick, no one else would be affected (apparently). It was like he'd somehow melted into the background, unseen by the naked eye.

But the suttle feeling of jelousy began to fade the more he watched the two. Because when Havoc was with Roy, he always looked _happy,_ and that's all that mattered. That's why Fuery loved watching the two together so much, because he had such a deep trust and love for Jean that as long as he was happy, nothing else mattered.

And so he'd reduced his life to making sure no one ever caught him watching Roy and Havoc together, to keep everyone from knowing how he really felt. To be emotionless, like the rain. He didn't know how long that barrier would last...

But it was good enough for now.


	2. 2: Forbidden Love

I no own. I've got a little songfic here for you, it's (again, sadly) not some of my best work. But you wait. It will come.

**Forbidden Love**

Edward sighed, growling deeply in his throat as he glanced into the midnight-blue eyes of Roy Mustang. But the look didn't last long, as he averted his eyes like he'd been doing so much lately.

"Do you understand, Edward-?"  
"Yeah, yeah! 'Or am I really so short that the soundwaves of your voice can't reach my ears' I've heard it before, spare me the jokes, Mustang." Ed barked back, crossing his arms and only sweeping his eyes once across Roy's face.

"I didn't say that, Edward."  
"Y-"

"Though I can't disagree that I _was_, in fact, thinking it." He added with a smug look on his face.  
Edward's face grew hot from anger and embarrasment, as he clutched his fists but refused to look the man in the eyes.

The smirk on Roy's face dropped somewhat.

"Are you feeling alright?"

_Alright? Is that what you call it? I can't even look at you in the eyes you bastard! You sit there and mock me, then ask me if im alright! Do you, or don't you care!?_

Ed opened his mouth, but he knew he couldn't speak what was running through his head.

_Why? Why, you bastard! Why can't I tell you? Damn the military and damn the rules! If I say anything ill be ruined for good, I don't know how to say it without screwing it up, so everyone will find out. And what if I _do_ tell you? Then what? You'll reject me, and I can't live with myself if that happens! I won't be able to take it if you don't accept it! I can't...I can't live without you in my life, goddamnit!_

"I-"

(You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse) 

Edward closed his mouth again.  
"Im fine." He growled.  
Roy nodded curtly, his black bangs brushing silently against his face at the movement.  
"If there's nothing you want to talk about, then you are dismissed."  
_Damn!_ Edward raged silently in his head. _This can't happen! Everything is so complicated all of a sudden, I shouldn't...I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't._

(Have you ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with?)__

Should I tell him? I can't. I shouldn't feel this way in the first place, I shouldn't awknoledge it. Should I?

(I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same)

Roy shifted uneasily in his seat, hardly aware of Edward's stalled exit, his eyes glued to his desk.  
_I refuse to say it unless he does. What am I talking about? Why would he say it in the first place? There's no way he would- or should- feel that way, he'd never say it even if he wanted to. Would he? No, this shouldn't be. I shouldn't feel this way, fate wouldn't have it that he felt it back.  
_  
(Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with)

Ed hid his eyes behind his bangs, growing more confused as seconds passed. _He hates me, What good would come from telling him? Besides, if I say anything now, someone will probably hear me outside the office, and that won't end well._

(You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse)

Edward sighed loudly. _I don't care._

"Roy, I-" He looked up at the wrong moment, and once onyx locked onto gold there was no escape. He couldn't manage the words past his lips, and so he closed the gap between theirs instead.

Roy Mustang had never seen someone move so fast in his life, but that was definitely _not _what was on his mind at the moment.  
Had he...had Edward Elric just kissed him? The thought was obsurd, no matter how he played it over in his mind, the words coming together seemed unorthadox. Unorthadox...yet not uncomforting.  
His heart had seemed to stop beating momentarily as the thought tortured his mind. Everything seemed unreal for the next few moments of silence. Everything. The only thing that kept his mind in tact was the warm, slightly wet feeling that still lingered on his mouth until his mind went reeling again. Was he really just kissed? By _Edward?_ His thoughts circled the same track until they were forced onto a new one.

Did he just kiss him back?


	3. 3: King of Sinners

I don't own this.

No pairings.

For **Xia Momo Capernicus,** the song I used in the last fic was called 'Ever Fallen in Love' by Pete Yorn. It's on the Shrek 2 soundtrack if anyone cares.  
As for **Silver Candle, **Im not a big fan of EnvyxEd and definitely not AlxWrath, but Ill see if I can get some in sometime soon. Just for you.  
Last but not least, **BornofStarlight- **Thank you so much for the compliment, and I wasn't thinking about it, but Ill probably make a continuation of the last one, sometime in the next few drabbles/oneshots.

That's about it...

**King of Sinners**

I once said 'As soon as my finger pulls the trigger, I must be willing to accept all consequences that follow'.

I did not learn that lesson the easy way.

We all had our own experiences in the Revolution, each and every one of us. Many came back weeping of broken hearts and tortured minds; It was they who recovered. But those of us, the ones that now make up the unit of Colonel Roy Mustang, were some of the few soldiers that were truly, and deeply changed by the war. It was when we witnessed the happenings of such that made us want to change it- the system that now had control of the Amestris State.

Because it was us who returned from the war with shallow eyes and tormented minds, weeping in the dead of night for the innocent lives we'd been forced to take. But the question was- Had we really been forced to take them? Was it really the Fuhrer himself who decided who would be shot, and when? It was not.

The job of the Fuhrer was to send armed forces to 'control' the Ishbalites, but what those armed forces did was an act of their own. My gun for example.

The first time I'd ever taken an innocent life was one I will never forget, as should be.

I stood there, listening to my own shortness of breath and feel the blood of the innocent seep into my skin. At that time, the exact same thought occured to my mind that did to every other soldier in the army when they took their first life. Only one word rang silently through my ears as I took my first step towards the body.

_Victory._

And it was the grief that hit me on the second.

I spent weeks in depression, asking myself why the state was so cruel, and forced me to take so many innocent lives. It was then that I met another soul, one whose mind had already been tormented and stricken by sorrow until he was driven to find the answer. He said to me one thing that changed my entire life and being from that point on;

_'Is it really the military that causes your hand to pull the trigger? Or is it your brain?'_

It was from that point on that I devoted myself to him, and decided to follow any path that he might choose, because if there was any man that returned from the war with darker and sadder eyes than he, it was an illusion.  
When I click off the safety on _my gun_ in _my hands_, it's not the state being held responsible for any repercussions, it's not the Fuhrer pulling the trigger. It's me.

That's what he told me. And it's for those words that I will follow Roy Mustang no matter what his choices or actions, through every mistake or misjudgement. It was he who gathered those who knew wrong from right, and not just death or violence. He has committed the most sins, and it his solely he who wishes to repent the most.

That's what really makes him the King of the Sinners.


	4. 4: With You

I wrote this for Jillian Snair, A family member of mine who died along with her mother, Charlene, this past Sunday. Charlene's one-and-a-half year old daughter was taken off life support on Friday, and died Saturday morning. We made her a tribute on Youtube, if you want to see it, just type in 'Jillian Snair' in search. I also have newspaper articles if anyone is interested

**With You**

Roy Mustang stood rigidly, his head bowed like so many others around him. Even the majority of the civilians of the town called Risembool had gathered 'round that afternoon to let the sadness and gentle music control them for a short period of time. He heard the sobbing of a young Elric beside him, but could do nothing to ease his pain. He made no attempt to hold back the tears that fell as he stared at the two graves sitting side-by-side underneath the tall oak tree. A mother and a son, gone before they knew they'd left.

He put a hand on the shoulder of the blond, rubbing the red fabric with his thumb. It didn't seem fair. But life was hardly ever fair. That these this poor boy had his only remaining family members just wiped from underneath his nose, with the guilty feeling that he was not with them. But no one could tell when these things happened, they could happen to everyone.

"But why did it have to happen to him...!" The teary-eyed boy cried, his knees hitting the ground as his gloved hands grabbed the soft grass.

"Why him..." He sobbed, causing another wave of tears to wash over the Colonel, full of pity and self-loathing as he watched the poor boy. He'd always wanted to protect them, like the father they never had, but he was nowhere around when the life of one was threatened to the point of non-existance. He felt like dropping to his own knees, as well. He heard the Rockbell girl crying behind him, and her grandmother had to lead her away from the sullen graves to calm her down.

Trisha had been like a mother to Winry, just like Ed and Al. The boys were her brothers, and like children to the rest of the community as well. The small town had raised the three children, and the generation before had raised Trisha like a daughter of their own. So many lives had been affected by the death of a mother and child, it made you want to shout out-

"Why? Why..." The boy's red-cloaked shoulders shook, and the dark-haired man couldn't take any more of it. It broke his heart. He bent down and pulled the boy into a small, awkward hug.

"He's in a better place-"

"No! No he's not! The best place for him is here! With me! Why isn't he here? Why isn't Mom here...?"

Roy stood up, pulling the boy up with him and began to walk away, music still echoing somewhere in the background.

"Why did he have to leave...Why, Nii-san?"

Roy hushed Alphonse gently, towing him away from the crowd, but couldn't help thinking himself as he looked up into the raining sky;

_Why?_

**R.I.P Jillian Paige Snair**

**September 22nd, 1992 - January 14th 2007**


	5. 5: Nowhere to Hide

Memories of my brother and I. Some good, some bad. I enjoyed writing this one, because I know how it feels. Poor Edward. I feel your pain.

I have been trying futily to get a plot for an EdXEnvy fic, but I've got almost nothing. But I WILL write one! This is a challenge to my authoress skills, and It must be accepted!  
-Melts Down-

It just might take a while. -Runs off to write-

**Nowhere to Hide**

Eleven-year-old Edward Elric hid, waiting. He tried to keep his breathing low, but the amount of energy it took to move his body so fast into this dank place demanded air in return. His body was rigid, trying to control his breathing. The thought that had haunted him for so many weeks was back again, to return it's slimy vengeance and leave him curled up in a corner. Only to return weeks later, if he evaded it well. He curled his arms around his knees, glad for once he was so small. The cellar was not an easy place to hide in, if one wanted to remain hidden for hours at a time. Because it would only be so long until that black shadow showed up at the doorway, back to seek it's revenge for a deed not committed.

Edward shifted, he was all too aware of the pit-pat on the ground above him, demented by the heavy earth. Perhaps he wouldn't be found here, he'd never hidden here before, after all. That was it. He'd decided. He refused to let this happen anymore, no matter what threats or torture he had to put up with, he'd stand up for himself. For himself and...and Al.

His head hung at the thought of his younger brother. Why did it have to be Al who gave in first? Alphonse was a companion, they'd decided to get through everything together. And then he'd gone and...

Edward shuddered at the thought of it. He couldn't say that Alphonse handed himself over, but it was that second of thought, that one hesitation, and that's all it took. Now he was...gone. The next time he saw Al...he...he wouldn't be the same. God knows what they'd done to him. Had it been under any other circumstances, Edward would have jumped right after him, but he knew it would be a futile effort.

His heart skipped a beat as the cellar door opened. A shadowed figure stepped up and blocked out most of the light, calling in a menacing voice;

"Edward...I know you're in here..."

Edward gripped his knees tighter, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are..."

Ed wrapped his arms around his head.

_No...No...He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't allow it._

He could hear a box scrape out of the way and he knew it was over.

"Al! You traitor! I won't do it! Ill never go with you!"

"Nii-san..." The blond shrugged his shoulders. "It's only a bath..."

Edward gasped. There was only one thing left to do.

Run.


	6. 6: My Bluebird

Im fond of songfics. So what? This might not make sense to those who don't know the Roy! Ending for the Ocean-X game; Bluebird's Illusions. But feel free to read anyway, Ill try and explain it as I write. The song is 'Life is Like a Boat' the ending for Bleach. So here goes. Implied RoyEd, Angst, etc.

And **SilverCandle**! Im so sorry, but it's really late, and I have to be up early tomorrow. I had this pre-written, and Im working on the second part to 'Forbidden Love' as we speak. But I don't think Ill have it out until tomorrow! Please Keep reading...Shame on me.

**My Bluebird**

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?  
_  
It's strange. It's raining outside. Out here. There's mud beneath my hands and knees, and my damn military jacket is soaked through. The cold rain is mixing with my hot, painful tears, but I can't feel any of it. It's like Im not here anymore. Maybe my mind thinks it's with Al, whether I am or not. I've never been apart from my brother, it's only reasonable that as soon as he's gone, my body and soul feel like they've gone with him. Many people always thought that it was I who looked out for Al, who kept him strong, but it was really always the other way around. Whenever I felt like I couldn't continue, I'd look at Alphonse's smiling face and know that I could do anything, anything after I managed to get his body back. But I couldn't even do that right. So who's going to help me now? The military? To hell with them, Im just a dog to them. No one knows what im really like. Im not as hot-headed as I put on, I know my weaknesses and my strengths. Al knew them, too. Now who do I go to? Who?

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day  
_  
All my life, it's only been one thing after another. It doesn't stop, that's how the world is. My father leaves, my mother dies, I lose my brothers body, my arm and leg, create a homunculus, become intwined in their games for half my life, become a dog of the military, bring my brother back improperly, then lose him. I don't believe in fate, and that's what makes it even harder to accept that all of this was my doing. But why did my brother have to pay the price instead of me? Why?

_dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake _

So where do I go now? What do I do? I feel like running towards the nearest bridge and jumping off. In fact, that sounds like a rather good idea.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
_  
After all, who would really miss me? No one. Because I have no one. No friends. No family. Who's fault is that? Mine. What better way to pay everything back than taking my own life? After today I have nothing left to live for, so I might as well not. Why couldn't I have been quick enough? To stop Alphonse from using himself as a counteraction for the transmutation? I could have fixed it so he stayed like that for good. So what if I would have been given to the gate? Alphonse could have started a new life, gone back to Risembool, made some new friends! I couldn't have done that. Al was the only other person I ever needed, knowing that he would be happy at my expense couldn't bring me any more joy. But no.

_But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong _

I can hear a voice suddenly. Maybe it was there all along, and I just didn't notice it. It was very easy to miss after all, with the throbbing in my ears, and the pitiful sobbing coming from my own mouth, and all the rain beating down around me. I can start to hear it clearer now. It makes me remember things. I always did love that voice. It's low, and warm. It makes me happy inside, it's a very...pretty voice. Pretty is the only word I can come up with right now, because Im so totally focused on what it's saying. It's calling my name. I love it when that voice says my name.

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore  
_  
Yes, It makes me remember things. Im not...not alone, am I? I still have him, after all. How could I have forgotten about him? He's not very easy to forget. I want him to stay...I don't want him to leave like everyone else. But I don't think he'll be leaving soon, I can hear him walk towards me. Still saying my name.

"Edward...Edward, get up. Edward."

"What do you want?" I ask rudely. I flinch at my tone. Will my voice always sound that mean? Has it always sounded that mean? I don't want it to. It might make him leave. I look up and see the disapproving look on his face. I feel my limbs go weak underneath me and I fall. I start crying even harder. Please don't look at me like that, I think. Please don't look at me like everyone else does. I look back up and the look is gone. He looks sad. I don't want him to be sad. I'm supposed to be sad right now. I give a small smile, in hopes that he will imitate it, but he doesn't. Whenever he smiles, his eyes light up. Even though no one sees because they're so dark. He's very wet. How long has he been out here, calling my name? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see what he wants.

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong  
_  
He starts talking again, and I do my best to listen, but I can't make out what he's saying. So I just nod. I've decided just now that I will continue to live. Because I do have something to live for. Apparently, my life is important to at least one person, if Al cared so much to give up his own. And then there's this guy, who seems to be comforting me, even if he's failing. He's still trying. He's done a lot for me. I think it's time I start paying him back. I want to help him. Because he probably felt this way when Hughes died, but no one was there to comfort him. That's probably why he never healed. But he still comes to me, and tries to heal me. Well, maybe we can heal each other. He will lead, and I will follow. I will always be there for him, even if I never thought I would love him. But I do love him. And I want to keep him strong, and support him. Then my life will have a purpose again. Im just waiting for the question.

"Come on, do you want to come back with me?"

I smile for real this time.

"...Ill think about it."


	7. 7: How Long?

Oh god...Im such a terrible authoress. Asking you guys for requests, after you're kind enough to review, and now I can't think of how to continue 'Forbidden Love'!! . It's so frustrating, I feel really useless right now. Sorry for making you wait even longer, BornofStarlight, I hope you keep reading (and reviewing...) my drabbles.

**How Long?**

11-year-old Edward Elric looked up from one of his textbooks, immersed in reading as always (late, to see Pinako heading towards the door. He and Winry had just got into another fight, so he couldn't blame her for wanting to get some fresh air after the repeated screaming and slamming of doors. Ed couldn't help it if he acted childish sometimes, he _was_ a child after all. But he couldn't help but start thinking;

Was Granny really just stepping outside to clear her head? The two blondes had (extremely) loud arguments on an almost daily basis, and he couldn't blame her for getting frustrated at the two, but what if she'd had enough? What if she didn't come back, once she stepped out that door?

After all, how long would it be before she finally snapped? How long until she decided that it would be easier without the three troublesome children? She did have maternal instincts after all, she did have a daughter, and she was used to putting up with Winry's hott-headedness, but one had to think about it rationally. What would they do if Granny never came back?

Edward peered over the couch to watch the hale old woman gather up her coat and pipe, grumbling to herself.

How long could they actually fend for themselves without her there to support them? Then Edward would _have _to join the military, and Winry and Al would have to start working when they were still young. They had no other family, so they would be completely on their own, financially and emotionally.

After their father had just walked out one day claiming to do research, he'd never come back. Why should Granny? He and his brother weren't even her grandchildren, and she was always commenting on how Winry would soon be able to take over the business. She'd never have to put up with the three of them arguing day in and day out, or have to put everything back together once Winry disassembled it, or scare away the monsters under Alphonse's bed, or comfort Edward with his nightmares of they day they tried to ressurect their mother. Ed couldn't deal with that, he couldn't! None of them could...if Granny left...they'd...

Edward couldn't think about it. He watched as Pinako grabbed something from behind the door, looking for her keys and still ranting madly.

Maybe she was going to leave, just like their father. Maybe she'd finally had enough. Edward stood up, about to run to his makeshift-grandmother and plead her not to leave. Maybe he'd never see her again, why not hug her one last time? Or maybe...

Maybe she was taking Den out to the doghouse.


	8. 8: Confessions

Alrighty, this is a little bit longer than usual, but length can't hurt, can it? So what if they're drabbles, this is a oneshot. I don't care. Pairing is HavocxWin by request, even though I hate Winry pairings. And Winry. And Havoc is Mine...so...gah. Whatever, just read it. And I couldn't think of a title, so just ignore it...come to think of it, I couldn't think of a plot either. Maybe that's why it sucks XD lol.

Please give me more requests, Im trying!

**Confessions**

Jean Havoc gave a small sigh, smiling to himself as he approached the Rockbell Residence. He couldn't help but being optimistic, much as his head told him not to get worked up over false hopes. But he really had no control over his happiness at the moment. For once, once!, he'd fell for a girl who would never be stolen away by Roy Mustang. His spirits lightened even more (if possible) as he thought of the loud blonde (A/N: I like spelling blond 'blonde' when it's a chick, please don't correct me -.-'') girl.

But, he reminded himself, the Colonel wasn't the only obstacle. So many things could go wrong...she could reject him...and of course, she could already be in love with another short-tempered blond. Havoc tried to keep negative thoughts out of his head, even though they tried repeatedly to cloud his straight train of thought.

He climbed the steps onto the veranda on the front of the house, pausing at the door to try and calm his racing heart. Finally, he lifted a hand and rapped on the door sharply. For a minute there was no response, and just when he was about to turn and leave, the door was swung open furiously.

"Edward Elric! If you tell me you've come back here one more time with my precious automail broken into pieces-!!" Winry screamed, mechanics wrench poised to strike. She stopped in mid-air, taking a look at the tall man who had tripped backward before she silenced herself and immediately calmed down.

"O-oh...my, Im so sorry..." She apologized hurriedly, a small blush planted firmly on her cheeks. "I thought you were..."

Havoc just smiled and waved it off, replying "It's fine, it's okay. I can see you were expecting someone else." before taking her outstretched hand and pulling himself up. Their sapphire-colored eyes met, and everything went still for a moment.

"U-uh...Oh! Y-you're Lieutenant Havoc, aren't you?" Winry stuttered, finally retrieving her hand from Havoc's, though she knew who he was already. She knew a lot about him.

Havoc nodded in response. "Yes, We've met a couple of times before, haven't we? Back in central just before that whole 'Barry the Chopper' incident. Winry nodded. That was the first time they'd met. That was the first time she'd felt something more than friendship for a man. Of course, she'd never spoken a word, except to her diary of course, for fear of what everyone else would say. The age difference, the fact that he was in the military, that she'd only met him a few times. But a few times wasn't enough. Not for either of them.

"So, I-I guess you're looking for Edward and Alphonse, aren't you?" She asked, her tone suddenly almost rejected.

"Well, actually, I was looking to speak to you, Missy." He said sheepishly, grinning as her face reddened a considerable amount.

"S-so, um, do you want to take a walk with me or somethin'?" The shorter blonde just nodded dazedly in reply.

"If you'll wait just a second, I need to go and grab something...Oh, please come in." Winry suddenly snapped back to her attention, holding the door open for Havoc before rushing out to another room.

"I promise, Ill just be a second!" She called out.

The military Lieutenant took a look around the small room, pictures decorated a corner of a wall, and many automail parts were scattered about randomly. He footsteps enter the room, and turned to see a short, spectacled woman with a pipe dangling from her mouth.

"Ah, hello there. I thought I heard someone at the door." She spoke knowingly, an almost evil glint in her eye.

"A-ah, yes. You must be-"

"Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother." She said, crossing the room and holding out a strong hand (most probably from the years of working with automail).

"Jean Havoc." He replied, shaking her hand.

"So, you're here to speak to my Granddaughter?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask her out for a walk. I-If that was agreeable with you, of course." He added, a faint pink color crossing his cheeks. Pinako grinned.

"Why of course. You seem like a fine young man. You're in the military, I presume?" She said, referring to his uniform. He hadn't had enough time to change clothes before he arrived, which might not have been the best idea.

"H-Hai."

The old woman nodded almost approvingly, though, just before Winry came back into the room. She had changed her clothes from her usual jumpsuit and tube-top, and was now wearing a short black skirt with a white tank-top. Havoc caught a faint whiff of the perfume she was wearing as she walked past, and felt his insides squirm in anxiousness.

"Ill be back soon, see you!" She waved to her grandmother, as Havoc gave a small bow and followed.

Pinako grinned even wider.

"Winry!" She called out there door. "Take him to the bench, it's nice this time of year!"

Winry agreed and took off running down the path to the top of a hill, smiling widely.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Winry led Havoc to the spot her Granny had mentioned, and favorite spot in Risembool, a single bench overlooking the rest of the town on the peak of an overhang. It was the perfect place to just sit and think- or talk.

Havoc turned and looked at her silently for a minute, detaching the cigarette from his mouth.

"Does it bother you if I smoke?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. My grandmother smokes her pipe at home, so it's nothing Im not used to." She turned and looked back, smiling prettily.

Havoc nodded, leaning forward to rest on his knees, staring at the ground by his feet and trying to gather up the courage to tell her what he was feeling. It seemed like a worse plan at every moment.

"You said there was something you wanted to say to me?" Winry said after a few moments of comfortable silence, her hands resting anxiously on her knees.

Havoc nodded. He was waiting for the question, and now he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Yeah...I just wanted to say..." She looked into his eyes at that moment, and he found the words dying in his throat as he looked at her blushing face.

"...to say..." He tried to continue, feeling his own cheeks go warm and his brain stop functioning.

He Lent down to place a soft kiss on Winry's lips before he could stop himself, a small gasp coming from the mouth under his. After a moment he pulled away, trying to determine her reaction, but her face was completely blank. She said nothing, seemingly frozen in shock.

Havoc regretted what he'd done as soon as he did it. What did that mean? Did he get the wrong impression from her? Maybe he was all wrong.

The tall blond stood up from the bench, eyes dark as he turned away.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Winry blinked. It wasn't until he stood up that she realized how lonely it felt without him beside her. How cold her face felt without his hands on it. How sad things seemed without his eyes...

"Wait-!" She grabbed for his hand, catching him off guard and pulling him back onto the bench. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him quickly.

"Don't be sorry. The only time I ever want you to apologize to me is when you leave..." She whispered, looking up at him with heavy compassion in her eyes.

Havoc grinned broadly, he couldn't help it. The wind brushed through the grass gently, brushing Winry's hair about her face. He caught the scent of her perfume again, light and sweet.

He turned and took her hand in his, blushing at his own antics as much as she, and said quietly into her ear;

"I love you...I don't ever want to leave you..." He kissed her cheek softly before pulling away. Winry smiled, ear-to-ear. She'd never been so happy in her life. After all, there were no rules when it came to love. Age difference, race, family, class, it had nothing to do with being in love. And there was nothing more pleasing than knowing that.

Pinako Rockbell watched the two on the bench as Havoc whispered something to Winry, her face lighting up. It was on that bench that her own husband had declared his love to her, even though everyone thought the two would never be together. It was where Trisha Elric had shared her first kiss, and where her own Sarah had been proposed to.

She smiled and turned back to the house, humming a merry little tune.

" 'A tall military man with a permanent cigarette in his mouth'...It looks like I have time to sit down and read a book after all." She said to herself as she turned and left, waving Winry's Diary along with her as she went.


	9. 9: Lessons

Just a little something I came up with out of nowhere. Thought I might put fluff, so here goes. I think it's okay, but tell me what you think. No really, please tell me what you think. People don't review because they think someone else will, but they DON'T! SO REVIEW!

**Lessons**

"And then I put my fingers here?"

"No, you're up too high. Put them here."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now make sure you move them with a good rythm. Start off slow, and then get faster near the end."

"Perfect. Now we're getting into the complicated stuff. Put your other hand here, but keep your other one going. Make sure the timing is right."

"Geeze, Mustang, Im trying the best I can! This is my first time, stop pushing me."

"Im just trying to make it as enjoyable as I can."

"It's not enjoyable for me!"

Roy Mustang sighed. He should have given Edward an easier piano peice the first time he played. It could get too hard for him and make him want to quit.

"Here, the left hand is easier than the right. It's repetative patterns, and only three fingers. Just lift your hand as you move up. Pay more attention to the right hand."

"So it's...d, f, e, f, g." Edward said as he pressed each one of the notes haltingly. Roy nodded in approval.

"Try just the right hand for now, and focus on making it flow. Like this."

Roy leaned over Ed, stretching out one of his arms and began to press the keys gently. It sounded so much better when Roy played it, Edward found himself completely lost in the sound of the piano, and Roy's presence beside him, until Roy finally pulled him out of his dreamland.

"Now you try."

Ed placed his hand back on the piano, fumbling around for the correct notes before he started playing.

_D, f, e, f, g, a, f, e, d._

"Much better." Roy said. "Now try with both hands again." Edward did so, but lost track of the music after a couple of bars. He couldn't read notes as fast as his commanding officer and lost the count of the music. Roy reached out his left hand and removed Ed's, then did so with his right. After a few moments of playing the peice, Roy became totally entranced with it. He was no longer thinking _'This is what note should be played, my hands go here...' _he was just melded with the music. Part of it.

His arms were wrapped around either side of Edward to reach the keys, the white shirt that was half-covering his chest pressed against Ed's back.

Edward could feel Roy's hot breath in his ear, the thrum of his heartbeat, his chin in the crook of his neck.

_"Thank god it's such a long peice,"_ Edward thought. A light hum escaped his throat as he let himself become attached to the music, to Roy. But when the music finished, and his fantasies ended, Roy pulled back after stealing a light kiss on the Edward's cheek. The blond's face lit up a bright pink to the tips of his ear's before Roy spoke.

"Do you get it now?"

To which Ed responded;

"Not quite. I think you're going to have to do it again."

Roy smiled before bending down and kissing Edward a second time. And not on the cheek, either.

(Just a note; The song they were playing was 'Brothers'. That was what I was playing when it came to me. Yes, I play the piano, and I know 'Brothers' start to finish. Hooray for me.)


	10. 10: Of Dogs and Bees

Okay, I know I promised you this yesterday...but I suck. And the internet on my computer screwed up, so thats what I get for procrastinating. This is for BornofStarlight, and I will (hopefully) be working on a Hughes/Gracia fic later on. Meanwhile, Im plotting my second attempt at Riza/Havoc. I will also be coming out with my new fic 'Metsuki' soon, so go read the thingy on that in my profile. I got an Idea for yet another new fic, which will be Havoc/Fuery, so give me some feedback on that pairing as well. Anyone (other than me) like it?

Im rambling.

Just read.

**Of Dogs and Bees**

Jean Havoc slumped down into the grass at the base of a tree, watching Black Hayate chase a bee playfully. He took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, but made no move to light it. He just continued staring at the large military building in front of him. He always preferred sitting outside on his lunch breaks, it gave him a sense of freedom and relaxation as opposed to the office. Though there wasn't a lot of difference between the two, as the office was hardly ever busy, except when an inspection was coming up. Havoc just found that outside the office was much less stressful than in. And stress was **definitely** something he didn't need at the moment.

Oh, look. Here it came now.

The tall man looked up from Hayate for a moment, letting his eyes fall upon the female essence known as Riza Hawkeye.

"Good Afternoon, Havoc." She smiled as she placed her military jacket on the grass and sat down on it.

"Need a lighter?" She asked. That woke him up.

"W-What? But lieutenant, I thought you said-"

"That smoking is prohibited inside the office. Well, we're not in the office, are we?" She cut him off, smiling in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.

"No, I guess we aren't. But i've finally decided to take your advice." He said cooly, as his attention turned back to Black Hayate and the bee. She looked up at him, and he decided he _really_ needed to light that cigarette.

"You mean you're quitting?" Her voice had a tinge of disappointment. Havoc nodded, his eyes closed.

"Then there's no need to waste a perfectly good cigarette." She said, swiping it from his mouth before he could get his eyes open. He stared at her for a second as she put it in her mouth and fumbled around for a lighter. His mouth still hadn't closed after he pulled out his Zippo and lit it for her. It only closed after she turned and stared back at him.

"What?"

"Y-you-you...you're...smoking!" Havoc blinked his eyes again, trying to make sure the lack of nicotine hadn't started affecting his brain.

"You...You don't smoke!" He exclaimed, as she just continued looking at him calmly. The scent of tobacco had now reached his brain, and he'd never defined the word 'stress' like he quite had now.  
"Actually, I only smoke socially. It's not an addiction, and I don't intend to let it go that far." That was a lie. Riza never smoked. _Never._

Havoc nodded his head dumbly, knowing that if he did anything, it wouldn't be good, as his brain seemed to stop functioning.

Black Hayate jumped and caught the bee it was chasing, pinning it to the ground with it's paws. Riza leaned forward to stop him, but Havoc stopped her by putting an arm in front of her shoulders.

"Leave him." He said.

"But he'll get stung!" She said, trying to reach Hayate's collar.

"Yes. And if he gets stung, he won't do it again. Next time one could sting him and _really_ hurt him."

Hayate yipped as the bee stung his paw, and Havoc dropped his arm to allow Riza to comfort the whining dog. She pulled him onto her lap and tried to keep his paw steady while she removed the stinger.

She finally let the squirming dog go, and it recommensed running around, only with a slight limp this time.

They sat together in companionable silence for a long time, until Riza took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out. Havoc could still smell the smoke on her breath, and his brain finally malfunctioned.

Before he registered what his brain was telling him to do, he leaned over and kissed Riza. Whether it was for the nicotine or...something else, he wasn't exactly sure. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't regret it. So he made no move to pull away.

Riza did.

"Jean Havoc!"

_Bang._

"I will have you court-martialed, goddamnit!"

_Bang._

"I've never seen anything so disgraceful in my life!"

_Bang._

"Yeah, You'd better hide!"  
_  
Bang._

"For heavens sake, Lieutenant!"

_Bang._

Havoc peeked his head around the tree he was hiding behind, but smiled to himself as he saw the impending blush on the blonde's cheeks. He turned back to Black Hayate, who was chasing the same bee again. He stared confusedly at the dog. If he'd been hurt the first time, why would he go back after the bee?

He continued to watch for a few seconds, and then realized something.

Jean's smile broadened as he took another look across the feild, where the blonde was tucking away her pistol. A thought occured.

_Pistols only have five barrels. A bee only has one stinger. Once a bee has no defence, it can only submit to the dog's will._

Havoc took off across the feild towards his bee.

**Little ending I thought up afterwards**

_Bang._

Havoc was wrong.

Pistols had six barrels


	11. 11: Wakare

Not one of my better pieces of work. I do plan on making a sequel, depending on how you want me to finish it XD aHA. So now you have to review. We're doing 'The Great Depression' in Social Studies class, and I thought; If they went through the first/second world war (depending on how you look at it) alternately, they must go through the depression as well. And so this came to me. I don't like it as much as I thought I did, but here you go.

And Im still waiting for that perfect plot bunny for a Hughes/Gracia fic. Any other suggestions? Anyone?

**Wakare**

Edward walked along the thinly populated street, passing mourning, hollow faces more than often. Much of the street and buildings along it had been condensed to rubble, Though most of the main cities had been demolished anyway, central being one of them. Then again, no one would have expected that the border-line quarrels with Drachma could have turned into a full out war. Hell, over half the entire continent had been at each others throats! After that, there was no continental goods exchange, and the economy went down the drain. Work was scarce, money was almost non-existant, and anyone without a professional job was laid off almost immediately.

Roy Mustang, who had recently become an enlisted officer, was one of them. Edward Elric, just a Major, was another. But that didn't matter to the two. Nothing mattered but each other.

Ed hurried up the street, heading towards where Roy had said he would meet him. A ball of uneasiness was piled up in his stomach, despite his best efforts to smother it. He never felt at ease unless he was with Roy, and had him in his sights at all times. There was nothing more that mattered to him, absolutely _nothing _more than Roy Mustang.

He rounded a corner, and came face-to-face with none other than the onyx-eyed man himself. Well, face-to-chest.

"It's been nearly ten years and you still haven't grown, have you, pipsqueak?" He smirked handsomely, despite his pale, dishevelled appearance. Edward opened his mouth to retort, but Roy quickly covered it with his own. Ed made a small noise in the back of his throat, but made no move to retaliate other than that. He didn't have the energy to fight back, anyway. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, and spent most of his time awake staring at Roy, worrying.

Roy pulled away from the kiss first, and held Edward to his chest for a second before stepping back.

"Here, eat this." He said, handing Ed a piece of bread. Edward had a look in his eyes that literally screamed 'Food!!' In a way that would match gluttony's.

"Come on." Roy said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him down the street.

"Where are we going?" The blond boy asked, his mouth full of food.

"Just follow." The tall man replied, giving Edward a smile that melted away all doubt. The younger alchemist allowed himself to be towed for three streets by the older, until they stopped at a train platform, where the city ended and was replaced with tall feilds of golden grass.

"The trainstation?" Edward asked.

_What could we possibly be doing here?_

Roy suddenly turned to Edward after watching the horizon for a long time. He held out an envelope, which Ed took with a questioning look. He opened it slowly and took out a train ticket and a bundle of cash.

The look on Edward's face at that moment was enough to melt Roy's heart.

"R-Roy! Where did you get all this money?" He asked, his smile beaming. It truely showed the child in him, even after numerous years had passed, and with little food or sleep for weeks.

"I was saving it up for this." He replied, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"This is wonderful! Now we can travel down towards the south, there'll be jobs and cities with people in them! We can start over again, just me and you! Everything will get better..."

The dark-haired man just smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Oh, Roy!" Edward cried, small tears building up in his eyes as he flung his arms around Roy, kissing him deeply. The older man couldn't help the tears that appeared in his own eyes as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, returning the kiss with utmost passion.

They pulled away only as the train reached the station, and Roy pulled Ed into a tight hug before helping him onto the train. Edward stopped on the third step.

"R-Roy..." He said, turning around to face the tall man standing on the platform who hadn't moved.

"Roy, Come on..." he said, holding out the hand that wasn't holding the envelope.  
After all the years Roy had spent trying to keep his emotions in check, his face blank, it was never before he'd appreciated it like this. His eyes showed absolutely nothing, his expression blank, his mouth pressed out into a thin line as he looked his lover in the eye and said slowly;

"Im not going, Edward."

The golden-eyed boy blinked periodically, before narrowing his eyes in a confused way, as if he didn't understand what language had just been spoken.

"W-What?" He said, taking a step down.

Roy's face remained blank.

"You have a chance to start a new life Edward, Ill only slow you down. You don't need someone like me tagging along continuously." Was all he said.

Edward took another step forward, his eyes covered by his thick bangs.

"Roy, you can't-"

"Stop, Edward."

"No, you can't do this-!"

"Think about what you're giving up, _Edward!_ Another chance at life, a career, maybe even a _family!_" He roared, tears filling up his eyes as he pushed Ed back on to the train. The door shut before he could move, so he ran towards the closest open window in the compartment.

"I know exactly what Im giving up, Roy! And you're not on that list!" His voice was drowned out as the train picked up speed, and whether or not Roy heard his voice over the whistling wind was never known.


	12. 12: My Deepest Sin

Wtf? I swear to god, I posted this like, a week ago. Didn't I? Jesus Christ! No way? Im going insane! You thought I dropped it, didn't you? Whats wrong with me, I need medication! I was like...'Theres 11 fics on FF . net, and 12 in my folder...wtf? And Then I couldnt find this one and...

OMG. I thought I accomplished something! goes into little emo bubble But here it is now. And heres the original thingy for it:

Okay!! I finally did it! EdxEnvy isn't as bad as I thought...even though you realise they _are_ half-brothers, right? Whatever. My brain didn't explode, so we're okay. This might not be as good as I intended it to be, but I think Ill include this pairing more often so I do get better at it. I got a cool story idea for it, so that should be out...um...eventually. AlxWrath is totally out of the question, though...

**My Deepest Sin**

Of the seven deadly sins, the one that I think is the worst is Envy. Envy is the only feeling that taunts the mind and soul continuously, telling them what they want and can't have. Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Slovenly; All who feel such can acheive what they seek. But Envy...Envy is when someone desires something with their entire being, yet cannot get it within their grasp. Envy is when you would give up everything you have to obtain something, yet can't.

Envy is what I feel every time I look into your eyes...

Because of the seven deadly sins, the only one I would let love me would be you.

But why? Why does it have to be this way? I would sacrifice everything I am just for one minute with you. One. Why are we forced to fight? I've never won a fight against you...because Im afraid to hit you; I can't hit you. I...I love you. It hurts me to look into your eyes and know that you will never return my affections, aside from my dreams. Even so, my dreams taunt me. Because I know that the images in my head, of your hands through my hair, your lips on my lips, body on mine- are not real.

I wish I could never wake up, never know that when I wake up in the morning I might have to fight you. That's what happens for falling in love with your opponent.

That's why I Envy you. I doubt you kept hold of the emotion called love once you became the way you are, and therefore have no such emotion to hold you back. You will never have to fall in love with someone who will never feel the same way about you. Never have someone leave you crying in bed at night hopelessly like a child.

Of all the people I could have fallen in love with...it was you...and it eats my insides, a little more every day.

And of all of them, You are my deepest sin. I wonder sometimes, if you see me looking at you the way I do. Do you notice? Would you care if you did? You'd think I was crazy, falling for the Enemy. Especially when you could just say you loved me back, and then kill me. That's something you would do. I would know, all I ever think about is you. But not so much so that my memories and thoughts of you are warped. I love you exactly the way you are, and I can't change that. There is no reason for love, it just is. A blessing to some, a curse to others. But if I were to tell you how I really felt, you could use it against me in so many ways, I wanted to cry...and that's why I could never tell you...so you told me first.

I couldn't believe it...Im not sure I completely do, even now. But Ill take your word for it, as long as you keep telling me. As long as you keep looking at me like you do. Keep kissing me and running your hand through my hair, keep holding my hand when no one looks, touching my cheek sadly when you have to leave.

I know you love me. But I also know that you would have to kill me if you were told. And that's why any time I get to spend with you is twice, three times as good. I enjoy every moment that I have with you like it's my last, because it could be. I don't know how long it will be until that time...All I know is that I love you, and nothing can take that away.

And of the seven deadly sins, the only one I would ever let kill me would be you.


	13. 13: Fear

Just a little thing In my head that wouldn't go away. I was watching the movie the other day, and I was kinda like (small spoiler warning here, nothing that important) Why does he have such a problem with her making contact? And why does he want to keep everything a secret? And then my little Yaoi chibi (Kenny) was like;

"RoyEd!!"

So I wrote it down.

Here you go. (Im working on that Hughes/Gracia fic, I got an idea, Im just moulding it until I find something really good.)

**Fear**

The first time I suggested Noa should come stay with Alfons and I, I knew it was a mistake. I couldn't help it, I couldn't just leave her alone. I can't abandon people like that. But the first time I heard that she could see into peoples hearts, just by touching them...I was scared. I was scared out of my mind, not only at what she'd see, but who she'd tell, what she'd think!

When she took my arm that day and told me we were the same, that we had no home, I couldn't breathe. When she said that, what did she see? The day I burned my house in Resembool, or the nights I spent with him? I've spent the two years I've been here keeping everything I know a secret, and she could screw everything up, just by tapping me on the shoulder.

Of course Im scared.

I made the mistake of grabbing her hand that day, leading her away from Hughes...what had she seen then? Im afraid of her, and afraid of her visions. So many thing could go wrong...Could she actually see?

_Panting breath, hot bodies pressed together, whispers of names that went unheeded in the dark of night._

What would she think of me? That's my private life, she has no right to know.

_The rustling of sheets, softened moans, arms wrapped around one another in a heated fury._

I hate to think back to what I've lost, what I might never see again, and I should be the only one to know about it.

_The passionate kisses-_

They're all mine.

_The touch of his skin-_

No one elses.

_My name escaping through his lips-_

Why did I have to bring her?

_The roaming hands-_

Don't touch me.

_"Edward, I love you." He whispers._

I fear what you'll see.


	14. 14: How to Save A Life

Zomgz you guys...Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, but Im feeling terrible. I got the flu that's been going around headquarters(as I call it) despite my wonderful immune system. Actually, this is the first time i've been sick since a year ago. Cold or anything. But anyway, I somehow managed to conjure this up, but don't expect anything until I get any better. I have angsteh shit for you, with no pairings, (Except maybe Hyu/Roy for those who want it, but it wasn't intended that way so let's just say it isn't.)

And uh...Im still accepting requests...

So...enjoy. (The song is How to Save a Life by The Fray)

**How to Save a Life**

_Roy sighed, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. For a minute, no one answered, and just as he was about to knock again, the door opened. He couldn't help but smile bitterly. It had to be said, it might as well be he who said it._

_"Hello, Hughes."_

_**Step one.**_

_**You say, "We need to talk." He walks. You say "Sit down, it's just a talk."**_

_**He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through.**_

_"Maes, you know why Im here." Roy said, getting straight to the point, and quickly averted his gaze as Hughes' sharpened._

_**Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame. And you begin to wonder why you came.**_

_"Hughes, please just listen-"_

**"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend." **Roy said quietly to himself, to Hughes, standing in front of the grave of his only friend. He was sure Riza could hear him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment.

**"Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known; How to save a life." **Roy continued speaking to the grave, expecting Hughes to listen, like he always did. Except once.

**Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along. And pray to God he hears you.**

**"And pray to god he hears you..."**

Roy took another step forward, staring down at the wreath of flowers placed on the grave.

**"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known; How to save a life."** He repeated, regretting ever leaving his friends house that night. It was his fault, after all, wasn't it? If Roy hadn't been such a jerk and helped Maes with his problems, this never would have happened. Of course it was his fault.

_**As he begins to raise his voice,**_

_"Just leave it, Mustang! This doesn't concern you!"_

_"Maes..." Roy whispered. His friend had never...never used that tone of voice with him before. Was he really that unwanted?_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice.**_

_"Maes..." Roy whispered again, his voice unheard to anyone else in the room._

_**Drive until you lose the road, Or break with the ones you've followed.**_

_"Fine, _Hughes_." Roy bit back, just as harshly. "It's your decision."_

_**He will do one of two things; He will admit to everything, Or he'll say he's just not the same.**_

_"Not the same, Hughes? What's wrong with you! You're being insane!"_

_"Just go."_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came.**_

Roy dropped to his knees, sobbing.  
"I didn't mean it, Maes. Im sorry! Why did I have to be so stupid?" He said, pounding his fists onto the ground. **"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known: How to save a life."**

**How to save a life.**

**"How to save a life..."** He repeated to himself.

**Happy little alternate ending!(For those angst-haters)**

"Colonel-! Colonel Mustang! DAMMIT ROY! Answer that phone!" Hawkeye's voice came shooting into his office, waking him with a start. He listened for a moment before picking up the ringing telephone that was driving the rest of the office insane.

"Hello?"  
"Heya, Roy!"

**Step one.**

"Maes, Im coming over tonight and Im not leaving.** We need to talk**."

"Huh? About what?"

Roy gave a slight smile to the person on the other end of the phone, even though he couldn't see it.

"How to save a life."


	15. 15: Angels and Hell

Alright. This week...is a hair-pulling-out week. Yes, I have finally recovered from the flu. And the infection in my thumb. Now I have pink-eye.

No really, Im serious. I woke up this morning and looked in the mirror to check my hair and I was like "Holy...FUCK!!!" And I started freaking out. It's giving me a major headache, because it's messing around with my glands, and my eyes keep watering, so it's hard to focus on stuff. It's doing better now, but when I woke up this morning...I could hardly see my pupil it was so SO red. Seriously, no word of lie, I thought I had internal bleeding in my brain. Thankfully I didn't.

Actually, what I did was take a black marker and draw that little scar-pattern that Allen Walker from D-Gray man has when his eye goes all Red for exorcisms or whatever...it was pretty funny. Almost. I got the crap kicked outta me by my boss XD.

But anyway. The song at the end is City of Devils by Yellowcard.

READ HERE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT------ And you haven't been reading up there which is a good idea. Well, this is basically like (sploiler warning for movie) my version of what happened when Edward was leaving Amestris on that plane, with Roy and Al, near the end. Remember? Yeah. And this is why I think there is no Alter-Roy. It's been kinda hard to focus, what with PINK-EFFIN-EYE, but I think it's okay. Just not my best.

Please review.

I feel like crap. v.v

**Angels and Hell**

Edward Elric sighed in his lovers arms, a sad look coming into his eyes that he only acquired when left with his own thoughts. That's what made it strange. It was just a look. No facial expression, just the way his eyes seemed to soften and get wider, like they were crying without tears.

Roy Mustang hated this look.

"Edward...? Whats wrong?" Roy asked again. Again. Again. And again. He hated that question, almost as much as he hated the look. He hated the question, because it was always answered. Edward told him everything. And that wasn't always a good thing.

Ed turned his blond head to face Roy, barely shifting in his arms and throwing off his ponytail, hands grasping Roy's military jacket.

"You know..." He started slowly, like an old person with all the time in the world. "All my life..." He shifted. "All my life I've tried to stay away from people. Stay away from friends, aquaintances...and lovers. Ever since I was a little kid, and didn't really know what it meant. I'd always distanced myself...because I knew that if I got close to someone...I'd eventually have to leave them. And I wouldn't want them to feel sad. The closer we got, the more Dependant on one another, it would only be harder. And you changed that."

He paused in his speaking, and pulled Roy down by his collar to kiss him gently.

"I wouldn't want them to feel sad...when I left. Or when I died. Especially when I died. Because if I wasn't close to anyone, no one would miss me when I was gone. And, the funny thing is...When you kissed me. Damn, the first time you ever kissed me..." He gave a small chuckle, kissing Roy's cheek.

"You must remember the time. In your office. Right in front of Hawkeye and Al. I don't remember who wanted to kill you more. But it wouldn't matter, because we weren't in that room...for about 30 seconds. We were somewhere off in space, until Havoc opened the door...Anyway..." Ed smiled, getting back to topic.

"The first time you ever kissed me, I knew things were never, _ever_ going to be the same. And even though you'd ruined everything I'd been trying to do by pushing people away, I was happy. Because what point is there in living if no one is going to care if you're gone?"

Roy smiled sadly, his eyes mirroring Edwards. He knew what was coming. He could only bow to his fate.

"And that's why...when I leave. You have to know Im not dead. And even though I may never see you again...Im still living for you."

Roy's arms silently slipped to his sides. Edward took a step forward on the plane body, but stopped suddenly.

"Roy...?" He said, without turning around.

"Yes, Edward?" Please say you've changed your mind. You're coming home, Edward...right?"

"I know it might sound strange...but could you sing that song for me again?"

Roy sighed, unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Edward. If I do, it will be fresh in your mind, and It'll bother you for the rest of your life."  
Ed nodded.

"Goodbye...Roy..."

"Goodbye."

Edward took a deep breath as he continued walking. He clapped his hands and placed them firmly onto the surface below his feet, all the while singing to himself (in all irony);

"A man once sang to me..."

As Roy continued on silently in a musical voice;

"Look at you, Saving the world on your own. And I wonder how things are going to be..."

--One year later; Munich------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Cause the time here, it passes so slow..." Edward sang to himself in a low voice, never forgetting the words that used to calm him so, when coming from an obsidian-eyed General.

He'd once thought that living with no attachments to either world would be the best for everyone...That he only had to care about himself...but he was wrong.

"Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself..." He used to smile at those words that now brought tears to his eyes. There was nothing he wouldn't do to hear those lips form those words again...holding him again.

Edward's brows furrowed as he continued singing, knowing that would never happen again. He would never even see his face again. Sure, the possibilities of finding someone who looked like Alfonse was slim, as well as Hughes and Gracia. Anything was probable here.

Just not finding Roy. There was no way Roy would have a look-alike here.

"'And it's hard to find Angels in Hell..." He managed to choke out behind tears that had turned into a sob. He would never see Roy again.

Because it's hard to find Angels in Hell.


	16. 16: Valentines Day

w00t. RoyEd

**Valentines Day**

There was one day of the year that Edward Elric absolutely loathed and despised more than any other of the 365 to choose from. More than Halloween, even more than Christmas, even. The one day of the year where the happy, sexual, fruity tension was so thick one could choke oneself in it. Actually, one couldn't, or Edward would have done it a thousand times over by now. Needless to say, it was overrated, obsene, and overall a waste of absolute time. Time that could be spent reading books. Books on alchemy. Locked up in the library. With no sunlight.

Like he was doing now.

Until that bastard called him into the office.

"Ah, Fullmetal-koi? Where have you been all day? It's Valentines day and I haven't seen hair nor tail of you! Though I suppose that could be because you're so sma-"

"Shut up! Don't call me koi! I don't care what day of the year it is, never refer to me like that in public! I couldn't give a damn if it was the apocalypse, I just want to study, to get away from lovey-dovey people like you! AND IM NOT SMALL!" He screamed the last part, causing Roy to flinch a little.

"B-but Edward-!"  
"NO!"

The rest of the office's eyes followed him as he made his way loudly towards the door.

"But...I just wanted to spend some time with you...!" He trailed off, trying to sound pitiful.

Edward paused.

Click.  
"DAMMIT HUGHES, IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE PICTURE OF ME-"  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. The look on your face was too cute."

"So..." Ed turned to face Roy. "You're not going to try and get me to dress up in some retarded little miniskirt outfit?" He asked, staring intently at the taller man.

"Well...er...no. No. Of course not!"

Hughes snickered. Roy shot him a glare.

"No stupid games this time, huh?"

Roy hesitated.  
"Im leaving!"

"Wait! Why do they have to be so bad? You might actually have some fun for once..." Roy attempted to flash him cute eyes, which where thrown off by the evil, daring look that hid in them.

"How many games?"  
"One. Just one. For me?" He asked in a baby voice.  
"If you promise never use that tone of voice again...fine." Edward reluctantly agreed. Even though he _was _doing it because Roy looked so damnably cute when he did that. Edward crossed the room, standing in front of Roy expectantly.

Roy turned and held out his hand as Hughes tossed him a 'Snickers' bar.

"What are you going to do with th- No."

"Edward...!"  
"_Hell _no_." _Edward crossed his arms, staring as Roy unwrapped the bar and put in his mouth, holding the end with his teeth.

"You already agreed, it's too late for that now." He said, smirking as best as he could.

Ed shifted. The dilemma was not 'Kiss Roy Mustang'. That was easy. He wouldn't think twice about that. The dilemma was, 'Kiss Roy Mustang in front of entire staff unit...with a Snickers bar shoved down your throat.'

"Not with everyone watching..." He said quietly, hoping only Roy would hear. But that wasn't the case.

"Come on, Edo! Be a man!" Breda shouted out, snickering. Edward turned to look at him, sending him hiding under the desk like he'd just seen a dog.

Ed suddenly felt someone push him from behind, and sent him directly into the arms of the obsidian-eyed man himself.

He blushed as Roy bent down to get eye-level to him, their faces too close for his liking at the moment.

The blush spread even further as Roy pulled his head closer, Edward's lips manuvering around the small candybar to meet Roy's.

There were many wolf-calls and shouts of encouragement to take it a step further by the rest of the staff, minus Riza, who just shook her head and continued her paperwork.

Hell...it wasn't _so_ bad. Except for the sodding Snickers bar, Ed rather quite enjoyed the kiss...not that he'd amit it. Though he seemed to do so without meaning to as Roy's hand gently slipped up his shirt, earning a small moan from the boy.  
Yeah. Maybe Valentines day wasn't so bad after all.

Click.

"Hughes you are going to die!!"


	17. 17: Alone

-sigh- I really need to get a boyfriend. This fic isn't totally up to par, but here you go.

Mrrrr

RoyEd .

And you guys...I don't know if I've ever said this before but...you really, really freaking help. I would have stopped without all these awesome reviews. They just plaster this big, stupid grin on my face, and people are like "???" And I just say "I got reviews." And they look at me like im crazy, but I really couldn't care. Im smiling so much right now.

Internets amazing, ain't it? Your making me smile...that's so cool...

-cough- Anyway...on from the sappy, mental author stuff, and onto the sappy, mental RoyEd stuff .;

Roy's P.O.V.

**Alone**

I sighed as I rolled over on the warm bed, pawing at where you should be laying. Where you always did. Your side of the bed. I was never allowed on your side of the bed, even if you were allowed on mine. Hell, you practically slept _on_ me sometimes in the winter. With your automail arm wrapped around my chest, and your leg across my stomach, shifting and mumbling whenever I dared move. Of course it was never comfortable for me, and you'd always asked me why I kept bitching about my neck in the mornings, but I really didn't care. Because when you were asleep like that, I could see every emotion from every dream that ever crossed over your face. And when you weren't dreaming about anything, you looked like a small child again.

I loved the fact that nothing disturbed you in your sleep. I could talk to myself as loud as I wanted, bat at your braid, play with your hair in my fingers, stroke your face as much as I wanted. I had developed a need for your presence, to touch something, to hold something tightly against my chest, talk to it, kiss it, love it. I could do all of that, and never have anyone question it, because you didn't wake up. You slept through everything. You made me addicted to you. The only time you'd ever shift in your sleep, or even wake, was when I got out. If you ever had a feeling that I wasn't right beside you, you'd open your pretty little eyes and start mumbling until I layed back down.

And I became completely used to your presence. Too used to. It became harder and harder for me to sleep without you while away on one of your missions. But I knew you had to do it- for Alphonse. I would never say anything, not one thing, even though as soon as you walked out the door my heart felt a little heavier. I was addicted, and there was no other word for it.

What a fool I was.

I move to wrap an arm around you and feel nothing, my hand falls to the white bedsheets. Nothings there. I move my arm up and down, enjoying the feel of the cloth, but craving your skin even more. Your automail, hair, face, everything about you. I want you there. And you're not.

I move the rest of my body onto your side of the bed, and still nothing is there. Im starting to remember something I tried to forget. And I know that I never try and forget something unless it's really bad, so I should stop thinking about it. But it's too late. I remember.

"You're not here."

Im used to talking out loud, because it never disturbed you. Now I start to think Im going crazy. I remember your voice...I hear it in my head sometimes. But not anymore.

You're gone.

You're never coming back.

Never.

"Dammit."

I can feel my eyes stinging, and I roll over in the bed again.

"I want you here...Dammit. Say my name one more time..." I can feel the moisture fall down onto the pillow beside me. Suddenly everything feels uncomfortable. My hair is in my eyes, my boxers are twisted, the sheets are twisted, half of them aren't even on me, my head isn't completely on the pillow, Im both hot and cold.

I slam my face into the pillows.

"Come back...Why can't you come back...?" I ask, sobbing into the pillow.

It's haunting...heart-aching...that feeling of being so completely alone. It makes me feel hollow inside.

I grab one of his pillows. It still smells like him. Strange, it's been so long. Maybe it's just my brain remembering what he smells like. I don't care, as long as I can smell you. But it just torments me...I want to touch you, kiss you, hold you- not the pillow. But it's close enough.

I grab it and wrap my arms and legs around it, clinging to it like it's my life.

No.

You were my life.

God, look at me, crying into a sodding pillow. Am I really this low? No, not low. Alone. I can't help it, goddammit. You have no idea what I feel at night, so alone...anything. I'd give anything to feel your warm body underneath me, or just whispering things to you that you half remember in the morning. God I miss it. For gods sake, please just come back...I love you. How often had I told you I loved you? Not enough. You have no idea how much I love you. I never told you because I thought I was better than that. Too manly for that. Fuck that.

Im nothing without you, and I just want you back.

"Is that so much to ask?"

I roll over a third time and stare at the pale blue ceiling. You'd never really liked blue. It reminded you of the military too much. Why didn't I listen to you enough? If I could just see you one more time...

I finally close my eyes, wiping away the tear marks.

Theres a noise at the door.

My eyes snap open.

"You still awake?"

Thank god.

"My train got delayed, I was supposed to be home yesterday. Sorry."

"Edward, get in here."

"Damn you, bastard...What the hell are you doing? The bed's a mess."

"I couldn't sleep without you."  
"Damn you. You have seperation anxiety or something."  
"Yeah, I know. Get in here."

"Fine."

"And Edward?"

"Mm."  
"I love you." I never say it enough. Now's my chance.

"You say that every time I walk in that door, You're freaking me out."

"Okay. Just get in the bed."


	18. 18: Pinky Swear

Lol, you guys won't believe it. I got over the infection in my eye right? Now I have the stomach flu. Seriously. Im totally drugged up on IBU profin, so I don't have the willpower to write you a fic. I had this one tucked away for times like these. Im going to go keel over and die.

No pairings in this. I myself think it's very cute, I wrote it for my mother, so you could say I was motivated enough.

**Pinky Swear**

A young Alphonse Elric sat with his mother on the hillside near their small house. He toyed with the blades of grass underneath his fingers, just feeling. Imprinting in his mind what it felt like to touch grass. To breathe this nice sunny air with his mother. Words didn't need to be exchanged to add to the happiness, they were content just as they were.

A small frown tugged at the edges of the youngers mouth, he turned to his mother with giant brown eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Kaa-san..." He said, and she turned to him, concerned at his facial expression.

"Whats wrong?" She asked in her soft, calm voice that reminded him of the wind.

"Are there tears in Heaven?" He asked, looking up at her innocently. His mother mouthed a silent gasp, pulling her son into a hug.

"Oh, Of course not, Alphonse...Why would you think such a thing?" She asked sadly, stroking his hair.

"So, If you die..." The small boy asked, his eyes welling with tears, "Does that mean you won't cry for Brother and I? Won't you miss us?" He blinked rapidly, the tears falling down his face and onto Trisha's purple dress. She pulled him onto her lap like she did when he was much younger, wrapping her arms around his.

"Of course Ill miss you Alphonse. You _and_ Edward. Im not leaving you for a long time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Alphonse slowly pulled away from his mother, holding out one of his small hands.

"Pinky swear?"

His mother nodded and looped her finger around his, smiling at him warmly and wiping his tears away with the corner of her apron.

"But how come daddy left?" Alphonse instantly felt shame as his mothers smile faded, guilty for upsetting her.

"Your father is going to come back someday." She smiled again, but this time pained. But Al took it for the best, hugging his mother and going off to play.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alphonse Elric looked up to the night sky in a desert city called Lior, remembering a time when he looked at the same sky with his Kaa-san. She pinky promised she wouldn't leave, but what did a pinky promise mean when put up against reality? She never told him that when he was young. He stared up at the brightest star in the sky, and when he looked close enough, it almost looked like it was shivering.  
Alphonse frowned.  
"Don't cry, Kaa-san..." He said, opening the window to speak into the night. "Don't cry...I forgive you."

_For Sheila Zwicker, my Kaa-san._

(Yeah, I know I suck, shut up.)


	19. 19: Mother

Omfg...Inspiration is dead! I don't know what happened, I woke up about three days ago, and couldn't think of anything! I need requests XD

But somehow, I've managed to put this together. It's extremely short and really pointless, but I wanted to get something out there.

And is there more of a certain pairing you guys want me to do? Edvy, AlxWrath...anything? I can't promise it will be out soon, but it will give me something to work with!

**Mother**

Sometimes, in the dead of night, when no one is around, instead of the usual nightmares, Edward dreams of something else.

Something he'd never done, never accomplished.

He could see himself there, in the middle of the shed with the ingredients lying in front of him. All he had to do was clap his hands, why did it have to be so difficult?

And why must he dream of something done right, and let it haunt him as if he had done it wrong? It was a dream, it was there to relieve stress built up from something unaccomplished.

Alphonse was somewhere to his right, they'd decided to do this together. It just had to be done together. For the sake of their mother. And they were going to do it, no doubt. They had to.

And it had to be perfect.

Edward clapped his hands together, concentrating as hard as he could, Alphonse doing the same. And in the same split second they brought their hands down to the circle on the floor, letting the bright light consume them.

After a fraction of a second, it was there. Right in front of them. Not a single thing out of place.

A perfect, untouched, white-as-snow flower decoration.

Just like she'd asked.


	20. 20: Snow

Omg guys, so sorry for the long space in between my updates, but I went to an Anime Convention! -squee- But I have loads of bunnies in my head, that are beating their way out. So I need to know, what Havoc/other character pairing you want for the one in my head right now. You NEED to tell me! It must get out.

Alrighty. I wrote this one in math class...haha. Im going to turn it into a big oneshot later on, which will hopefully include a Yaoi scene...but im not so sure.

The following contains scenes of RoyEd innuendo. This is more like a prologue for the story later, which is why this upper thingy hear is almost as long as the fic. XD.

**Snow**

It was thanks to all the wind and snow whirling around the mountain tops that a small limping figure went unnoticed, trudging along with the wind whipping in their face. It was always bordering on a blizzard in the north anyway, though. Edward Elric just happened to pick the one day it decided to cross over that line and turn out to be one of the biggest snowstorms ever recorded. And it was just his luck that he'd gotten caught in the crossfire of the ongoing war, as well. But as he clutched his side in agony and stumbled towards the cabin of an enlisted officer, what he found was not something he would ever expect.

Roy Mustang did not believe in miracles. But when he saw that familiar hair the color of ripe corn whipping around the face of the small, injured boy as they came face to face, he felt like dropping to his knees and thanking whatever god he could think of. Even though his hair was full of blood and dirt, his clothes were torn, and he was clutching his badly bleeding side, he was still alive.

He was back.

Edward took one long, lasting glance into the face of his former-superior and collapsed.

And thanks to all the wind and snow, no one saw Roy gently pick him up, thanking the heavens, and give him a small kiss before disappearing back inside.


	21. 21: Sleep

I don't know where this came from, it's not going to make much sense if you haven't seen past episode 50 (sorry XP) and has spoilers for said episode. This takes place in between the movie and the end of the series.

You guys had some questions about the AnimeCon? I went to Animaritimes, in New Brunswick, for the first time this year, dressed as none other than Edward Elric .

If you search 'Animaritime' on youtube, (no 'S' on the end) you can see some videos . It was really fun, and I actually lost my voice on the third day after yelling at every person who called me short. But it was fun. I made a lot of friends .

Anyway, back to the fic. No pairings in this, and my inspiration hasn't really come back, which is why the part up here is nearly as long as the fic. So Im just waiting for that creative burst, and then you'll see a lot more updates.

Now...

Read!!

**Sleep**

After spending nearly six months in the same apartment as Alfons Heidrich, Edward came to realize (with no real surprise) that even though Alfons resembled his younger brother, he was not, in fact, Alphonse himself. They were two completely different people, and should not be expected to have similar traits. Alfons hated any type of chore, while Alphonse looked forward to them, Alfons sang in the shower, Al did not. Alfons Heidrich constantly fidgeted, while Alphonse Elric sat rigidly still (as being trapped in a suit of armor tends to be louder when you shift). The list went on, much outweighing the traits of similarity.

However, one of those traits (which Edward prayed everyday did not exist) happened to be talking in his sleep. Not that it was overly loud, as much as the fact that the only wall separating their beds was rather thin. Edward tried continuously to try and drown out the quiet murmurs and rambles that came from Alfons in the middle of night, clasping his hands over his ears and burying his face into the pillow. All his attempts were in vain, though, and every single one of the whispers and pleads from the room next to his went noticed.

Of course, Edward would never mention any of it to Alfons, not only would he embarrass him, but probably anger him for not telling him sooner.

Like he didn't feel guilty enough.

There were times when Edward would rise from his bed and pace his dark room swiftly, listening to Alfons and sometimes responding in his own quiet voice to that of Al's. Of course it was insane, but Ed really couldn't care at two o'clock in the morning, half-drunk from trying to drink himself to sleep and nearly falling over the same chair seventeen times. He would apologize to the wall in front of him (or rather, the person on the opposite side of it) countless times before dropping to his knees and sobbing. It was late, and so he could blame his breakdowns of emotional barriers on that, but he knew he felt so bad about it because he refused to apologize to Alfons' face. He could never bring himself to do it, only making himself feel worse.

How could he not feel bad? It was his stupid fault that Edward Heidrich was dead, it was he himself who'd killed Alfons' own brother.


	22. 22: Dreams

Pow. Sequel to Fear. Tell me what you think! I have a couple more drabbles to get done, and I'll hopefully be updating my 'Murpheys Law' fic soon.

RoyEd.

Spoilers for episode 49 or so+Movie.

**Dreams**

I remember a very specific day of my life, in which my memory is so detailed, sometimes I forget I am no longer there. The day Edward grabbed my hand to lead me away from that police officer, Hughes. I can remember the touch of his gloved hand on mine, the way he seemed to forget about everything for a fraction of a second until he took his hand away without making it look like he was doing it hastily.

He smiled, but there was a look of regret on his face that anyone could see. I didn't know what it was for for a moment, until he spoke.

"So, what did you see this time?" He gestured his hand as he said it.

What I said next wasn't a lie, but more an evasion of the truth.

"To be honest, I see things much better while people are asleep."

I never said I didn't see anything.

What I saw puzzled and made me curious all at once.

The faces of many people flashed in front of my eyes at a speed I couldn't render, some faster than others. A smiling boy, with sandy-blond hair and big brown eyes, a girl with pink bangs in a pretty dress, then a group of people all at once, one with a gun, another with glasses, and a tall one with a cigarette, but then it stopped. I'd never seen it happen, someones heart so fixed on another, but this face was so perfectly detailed it made me wonder how long Edward stared at it.

Sleek, raven-black hair that looked soft to the touch...matching onyx-colored eyes and sharp features, a pale face, and a perfect smirk fixed to his mouth that made me wonder what he was thinking.

I was confused. How could this be? Who was this man? Where was he now? Back in Shamballa? What was he to Edward?

It was then that he took his hand from mine. But it was too late, he'd sparked an interest in me that would not fade. Suddenly, a fire deep inside me had been lit, determined to find out who this man really was. Could he be the reason Edward was trying so desperately to escape this world?

I had to know.

That night, I snuck into Edward's room when I was sure he was asleep. Trying my best not to wake him, I touched my forehead to his, peering into his dreams.

They were soundless (as all dreams really are) so I could only sit and watch the scene playing in front of me as if I was standing there myself.

Edward was walking lazily along the wall of a huge stone building that looked as if it had military value. But...Edward? In the _military?_ Maybe he was just looking for something. It was noontime, and the sun was shining brightly without making things too hot across a large green feild where Ed was headed. I was surprised as I looked at him, this had to be an old memory, Edward didn't look much older than 12 or thirteen...and he was dressed so much differently. He was shorter than he already was, and wore big black boots that hardly improved his height, tight leather pants, a black shirt with white tubing, and a long red coat that fluttered in the wind. His hair seemed to have hued to an abnormally highlighted color of yellow, and was instead in a short braid, making him look much more feminen than I was used to.

As he wandered across the grounds, a taller man called out to him (at least, I think he did, judging by the hand gesture) and he stopped. As I looked closer, I noticed it was the same black-haired man as I saw before. I moved closer, eager to find out everything I could.

The man with black eyes walked towards Edward swiftly, yet somehow hesitantly, and the two began to talk as they walked together towards the big tree at the end of the military grounds. Suddenly, Edward stopped, and it took the taller man a few steps before he stopped as well. He seemed so calm and collected, but whatever he had said made a huge impact on Ed. His face had turned red, and he was waving his arms around foolishly, using hand motions that made it easy to know just what he was talking about. He was apparently making no sense, just babbling on continously as I'd never seen before.

This was the first time in my life that I'd ever seen Edward so frustrated and embarrased. It was not only that, but it just seemed like Edward had so much more life to him, more than I'd ever seen. It appeared as though he talked a lot, and quite loudly at that. He was so expressive and didn't seem to care what anyone thought of him. What happened to this Edward? The one I knew was softer, more constricted, and seemed to do everything he could to keep people from noticing him. Just the clothes on this Edward demanded society look at him.

He continued ranting for a few more seconds until the man with black eyes finally turned around to face him, placing that same smirk onto his face. He took two steps forward, closing the gap that had been laid when Edward stopped walking, and silenced the blond boy with a kiss on the lips.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my own lips, even if no one else could hear me.

Edward? Kissing another man? It was just so nonsensical! Someone who appeared to be at least twice his age, at that.

I paused after a moment and allowed my shoulders to sag. No, I shouldn't have been judging Edward. I was the one spying on his dreams. I was the one who wanted to know who this man was. I found out.

Edward pulled away from the kiss at the end of my musings, the taller man was still holding onto his shoulders, bent over to make their faces level, and the dream slowly faded away. I pulled away from Edward then, slightly dizzy from the warp between reality and not, and took a few steps backward, trying not to wake him.

He had a perfect little smile on his face as he rolled over in his bed, clutching onto the sheets as he murmured in his sleep.

"...Mm...Roy...'sumthin' I gotta tell ya..."

I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. But I still wanted to know more. I couldn't help it, there was something that interested me about this man. Where he and Edward lovers? It appeared so, but did they stay together? What ever happened between the two? The experience just prompted more questions than I had before.

I returned the night after that, against my better conscience, driven by curiousity to find out everything I could about this man called Roy.

As the days passed by, I'd learned much more than I'd set out to find, yet couldn't stop myself, despite the growing guilt. The kiss that they'd shared beneath that maple tree was the first they'd ever had. To my surprise, I found that Edward really was a military officer, and this man was his commanding officer. I witnessed nearly everything that happened between the two, guilt turning slowly into sadness as I realized how hard it must be for Ed to be separated from someone so close to him for so long. How could I not understand how he felt? I'd witnessed everything. Their first hug, first kiss, first date, first fight, the look on his brothers face...I held the decency within myself to pull myself out on the dark, raining night that Roy led Edward silently to his house and locked the door, their two anxious faces disappearing as well.

It's been such a strange and wonderful experience, watching Edward grow up with this man, as well as heartwrenching. And I've decided that after tonight, I will never again spy into Edward's thoughts, as they are his, and I have no right to do this in the first place. It surprises me how much this boy has been through, but tonight is the last memory in his collection, and I will never again mention any of this to another soul.

I walk silently across the room, only allowing a fraction of light to peer through the doorway so I can see, and gently climb onto Edward's bed. He's such a heavy sleeper, I wonder why he talks so much to himself while he's unconscious.

I touch my forehead to his and allow his dreams to overflow my thoughts.

_There's a sunset...casting orange shadows over two figures facing each other on a stone road in front of a large building. A car is parked to the left behind them. They converse for a time, before the tall man with black hair holds something out with his hand tilted away, making it impossible to see what it is. The blond boy looks at it for a moment, and then looks up to Roy._

Then something happened that I had never seen before in my entire life. Inside his dream...Roy spoke.

_"I...I don't want to ask you that important of a question yet...but...take this. Consider it a promise...that we'll both come back."_

_Edward reached out his own hand and took the small object from Roy's hand, flashing a determined smile that was mirrored by his commanding officer...his lover. Then Edward turned on his heel and began to walk away, turning into a run as Roy headed back for the car._

_Tears of happiness...sadness...it was hard to tell, gently glimmered in Edward's large golden eyes._

I wished to call out to him, to tell him to go back, stop what he was doing. Yell at him that if he ever wished to return to his lover to do it now, or else he would be trapped in a world far from his home. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that Roy would never even know what happened to Edward, that the two would be separated if they left each other now. But they couldn't hear me. It was only a memory. The last he had of this man before reaching this world. Yet he looked so happy and determined as he ran down the orange-colored street.

_Edward smiled broadly, doing a little skip as he raced onward to save his brother, defeat Dante and return to the welcome arms of his lover, clutching the golden wedding band in his hand, not knowing of what fate was truly in store._

(A/N: Im putting this at the end, because it probably would have ruined the fic if I put this at the beginning, but if you go and watch whatever episode that last bit was in, (I think it was between 48 or 50) or even get just a little clip of it, It looks like Edward is taking something from his hand, and when he turns to leave, it looks like he's holding something. I thought that was really cool. Please review. Just a couple words, I shall give you muffins.


	23. 23: Ideas

Im not proud of this fic at all, I just wanted to practice something and show you guys that I _AM_ STILL ALIVE!

God, I dunno what's wrong with me, I don't know where two weeks have gone, and I haven't been on the computer for three days!

That's unhealthy...

So anyway. I can't figure out why all the plotbunnies have gone! Why don't they like me anymore!? Mrrr...

Hopefully I will be updating my 'Law of Murphey' Fic soon, theres only five chapters left! EEp. I have them all planned, it's just getting off that damned DDR machine for an hour or two to write them.

Again, sorry for not updating, I realize this fic sucks, but...whatever. Im ashamed.

Edvy-EdxEnvy

...umm...may not be suitable for all audiences. Say T+ or so...Iuno.

Please forgive me for my suckiness of being an author!

bows

(AH! It's short, too v.v)

**Ideas**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

But everything seems like a good idea when you're sick.

Why did Envy have to attack him now? Well, of course it was because he was sick, the motherfuckers stalked him, but that wasn't the point. Within two seconds he was pinned against the wall of the living room, with no Alphonse (he was out buying medicine), and just about anything sounded like a good idea.

Except kissing him.

He probably should have seen that coming. Actually...maybe he had. Edward wasn't really sure why he hadn't stopped himself, but he wasn't really sure about anything at the moment.

Hell, he was kissing his mortal enemy, why _should_ he be sure?

It really had seemed like a good idea. He was right there in front of his face, and it would distract Envy long enough to get a couple of punches in, or get himself free, or..._something._ It had seemed like a good plan until Envy started kissing back...and Ed started liking it.

Envy's hands let go of Edward's wrists and slid down his sides, drawing a small noise from the boy. Envy found that very amusing, indeed. In fact, it wasn't very long before he started experimenting with different touches and kisses, waiting for the effect that had on the blond. All in all, Ed's plan had blown up in his face and set him on fire.

As if he really cared at the moment.

Envy was stroking Edward's blond hair, tilting his head ever so slightly to get better access to Edward's mouth before slipping his tongue in. The young alchemist made a weak whimpering noise in the back of his throat that the homunculus just reveled in. He continued to press unto the boy, only pulling apart when lungs demanded it before rejoining their bodies again. Envy toyed with the edge of Ed's shirt before slipping a hand underneath it, rubbing his sides and letting his hands roam freely. After a breathy moan, Edward finally came to grips with himself, much as he enjoyed it, he was about to try some 'experiments' of his own.

Within the timespan of a second, Envy was the one pinned against the wall, and it was Edward who was pressing onto him fiercly, biting his cold lips. However, this lasted all of two seconds before Edward was knocked off his feet and onto the floor before he could do anything about it. As Envy began straddling his hips, Ed realized that this couldn't be that bad as long as Envy wasn't trying to kill him- he couldn't keep up with that.

This, on the other hand...

Edward reached up and wrapped his hands around the homunculus, pulling him as close as possible before he started to grind himself against the taller, lost in the world of pleasure that filled him.

Envy stopped as he realized how the activity was affecting him also, and knew that he had to leave before he himself became lost.

He stood up swiftly before darting out the window, flashing the blond alchemist a smirk.

Why was he smirking?

Well, because now he knew Edward's plan, and wouldn't be fooled by it next time.

Next time he would have to take it a step further.


	24. 24: Thunder

Well, It's raining again! Most of you people thought that was a whim, didn't you? Im serious. Every drabble I've written has been on a rainy day, and this one is no exception. Except this time there's thunder...

And so, on the second crash (Second! That's pretty good...), this thought came to me.

Here you go. RoyEd-ness.

Fluff.

(Didn't quite know how to end it but, whatever)

Oh, and one last thing. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my fics I forgot how good reviews make me feel. They're better than crack (lol).

So please.

Continue.

**Nightmares**

Roy Mustang sighed as the pen paused on his paper for the hundredth time that night. He knew he would just have to start signing again, but couldn't help himself from looking up at the sleeping blond on his office couch. He knew it was cold, and uncomfortable, but much as he suggested that Edward go home while he finished his paperwork (as he would probably be there all night) the chibi-alchemist insisted he stay with Roy. He took a glance out the window beside him as the lights gave a small flicker, noticing the storm was getting worse by the minute.

The Flame Alchemist found himself looking up at Edward Elric _again._

Seconds ticked by.

And again.

Roy set his pen down.

And _Again._

He finally stood up from his chair and made his way over to the storage-closet, pulling out a blanket and draping it over the shivering form.

Roy leaned over the back of the couch, staring down at the blond alchemist with his eyes narrowed. He'd been shaking and turning all night, but he had no idea just why.

Maybe he was sick. Or...just cold. He wasn't exactly sure. But whatever it was, it was bothering the hell out of him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to wake Edward up.

A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized his predicament.

Roy's dark head shot up in sudden understanding as a small growl of thunder was heard from outside his window pane. _He_ hadn't noticed until just then, but apparently Edward had. How could he have forgotten? Ed was afraid of thunder...

There was an incoherent mumble from the blond underneath him, drawing The Flame's attention back to the alchemist's shivering form.

The thunder crashed again, startling Roy.

"Im sorry...stop...no, please don't- It's my fault, I...NO!" Edward cried out in his sleep, his pleads cut off by another jolt of lightening and thunder.  
"No, don't...Im...sorry...Im sorry!" Roy put a hand out to wake Edward, but found himself frozen as the boy continued, the words coming out like sobs.

"No...Im sorry...mom...Im sorry I couldn't fix you...just...STOP IT!" He screamed, rolling over in his sleep as another crack of thunder was heard.

The thunder...! The thunder sounded like...

Roy's eyes expanded in shock, his mouth hanging open as he tried feebly to stir the boy.

...Like an alchemical backfire.

Most likely the backfires of Human Transmutation.

"Edward, you need to get up..." Roy said, shaking him harder. Eventually, the blond quieted down, only stirring randomly when another crack of thunder was heard, but didn't wake.

Roy cast a glance at his unfinished paperwork before slowly crawling onto the black leather couch with Edward.

"Shh...It's okay, Edward. Im here, everything's fine..." He whispered as the small alchemist began churning in his arms helplessly.

"Edward..." He called the boys name again, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Edward...Im sorry. But...I can't stop it. You have to wake up." He sighed, undoing the braid in Edward's hair and fiddling with the ends of it. "Why do you keep everything inside? Why can't you ever tell someone how you really feel? You don't have to be strong...Im here to help you. I love you." He whispered the last part into Edward's ear, and he immediately ceased all movements.

Roy couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Edward..." He said again. Watching as the boy relaxed comfortably into his chest at the repitition of the words. Yet he couldn't help the tiny murmur of guilt that had appeared. Did he really deny Edward of those words that much? Of course he'd never really been an overly emotional person, and never actually conveyed his thoughts through words...but...

"I _do_ love you, Ed. Don't ever think that I don't, because nothing can take you away from me...Ill go to hell and back to bring you home." He said quietly, ignoring the fact that the boy was asleep and couldn't hear him.

"You mean more to me than anyone else in the world...and...I think Im starting to understand why one human life isn't equal to another. To me, no ones life is equal to yours, and they never will...that's why it takes so many human lives to..." Roy halted sentence as Ed began to stirr uncomfortably in his arms, moaning pitifully.

"Right, right...sorry. That's probably not what you want to hear right now." He said softly as he stroked Edward's golden locks.

"What Im trying to say is...I love you so much...and Im sorry I don't tell you that enough while you're awake. I know I always tell you at night while you're still sleeping...but for some reason I never get to say it when I want to." Roy closed his eyes and hugged the Elric closer to him. Whispering barely audibly;

"So I love you...and Im sorry..."

"Don't."

Edward's muffled voice came from Roy's arms.

Roy looked down in shock.

"I've never actually fallen asleep before you, anyway.


	25. 25: Milk

...-.- Im alive. Heh Heh.

SHE RAINS!!! Muahahahahahahaha.

It's like...a 15 second read, but Im back. And it's raining to no extent. Beware. Im completely hyper. And I have Tiny Tim music.

Phear my 1337 skillz 3

(Social Studies drabble)

**Milk**

"If you want to grow up big and strong, you have to drink your milk, Edward."

Ed shot his father a glance.

"You're not lying?" The child asked, lips pursed and close to pouting.

"Nope." Hohenheim Elric smiled at his son.

"It will definitely make you taller. You'll be just like me." The frown on Edward's face disappearead, and was replaced with a large grin of joy.

"That's a good boy Edward." Hohenheim praised his son as Ed began to gulp his milk down happily.

"I always liked milk, you know." Edward said after a moment. The bearded man smiled.

"So did I." He agreed.

Edward set his cup back down onto the table, and his father gasped.

"What?"

"Look, You're growing up already." Hohenheim smiled as he ponted to the white milk stain on Edward's upper lip.

"A moustache and everything! I bet you're going to have a big beard just like your Daddy's some day."

Edward's face broke into a smile.

"Wow! Do you really think so? Ill be just like you?"

"Of course you will. Just remember to drink your milk."

"Okay Daddy!"

---------------

"Geeze, Edward! You don't have to make such a fuss, you're acting like a child! It's just a glass of milk, It won't kill you! And it's the only way you'll get taller!"

"No! Why do I have to drink it? You know I won't, you can't make me!" Edward howled, turning away.

"I won't do it..." He sighed. "You can't make me...I don't want to...I don't want to be like him"


	26. 26: Umbrella

God. I forgot how good it felt to write. Oh shoot look at that- It's raining XD I didn't even notice.

**Umbrella**

Roy Mustang hated rain.

Actually he just hated water in general; The fact that it had the wonderful ability to pour down out of the sky in buckets when he least expected it- that was a bonus.

After all, being known throughout the state as 'Flame' Alchemist, it had to make at least some sense. Sure, it was not unbelievable that he could hold such a title and enjoy the rain, but he'd have to be near insane to enjoy it in the first place. He didn't know anyone who actually enjoyed the rain.

Why would they?

A loud sigh.

The Colonel made his way along the street, watching as cars sped past. The skies were gray, seconds away from spewing the cold liquid down upon him. He was in no hurry- He'd had a bad enough day as it was, and there was no possible way for him to get home without being soaked anyway.

After a few minutes, the rain finally began to spew. Not enough to make anything wet. Just enough to annoy him.

No one liked rain.

Rain made you damp, and it made the skies gloomy. Most of the time it brought fog, which left that disgusting odour of pollution in it's wake. It made the streets slippery, it was cold, and made everything respond with that annoying tinging sound of raindrops on metal or plastic. Yes, you'd have to be a definite weirdo to enjoy it.

Roy stopped at the corner of a street, waiting for the cars to finish speeding past before he dared step onto the street, hands shoved into his pockets.

Just then, the rain began pouring.

The dark-haired man closed his eyes in defeat, waiting as the raindrops began pounding, soaking everything in sight, including himself.

Yet for some reason he was not wet.

He waited a few more seconds, thinking that maybe it had taken a moment or two for the rain to sink into his clothes.

He remained dry.

Finally, his eyes opened and his head tilted upward, silently demanding an explination. But the sky had turned completely yellow.

Roy blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the sudden brightening in color, and he realized it wasn't the sky he was looking at.

It was an umbrella.

Reality finally kicking in, his dark eyes followed the umbrella handle downwards, to the gloved hand clutching it, and the red sleeve attached to a smiling Edward.

"You're looking awful gloomy." He said, smiling widely.

Roy stared at him blankly for a second, as if he was missing a vital point.

"Well, it is raining."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...so? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Rain makes everyone sad. No one likes rain." Roy spoke slowly, as if speaking to an incompetent child.

"I like rain..." Ed said, just as slowly.

Roy sighed again.

_A definite weirdo._

Suddenly, the traffic light changed, and Roy began to step reluctantly out of the umbrella.

"No, here, take it." Edward shoved the bright yellow umbrella into Roy's hands.

"I don't care if I get wet." He smiled again.

Roy couldn't help the small smile that slid onto his face as he turned back to look at Ed. Edward only looked confused for a second before the Colonel leant over quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing fancy- a small token of gratitude.

And as Roy Mustang walked away, glancing at the look on Edward Elric's face-

The day suddenly seemed a little lighter.


	27. 27: Secrets

sniffle I just love angst! I was thinking of putting this as a separate oneshot/drabble to get more people to read it...but I trust you guys to please PLEASE review this. Just type like "Awesome" or something. One worders, I don't care! I accept flames, pointless questions, anything. Just review. Please.

No Pairings.

Enjoy.

**Secrets**

Three short, pathetic knocks were sounded on the front door of General Roy Mustang's military apartment.

At first he thought he was hearing things, or possible it was the wind- seeing as how badly it was storming outside. But the repetition of the sound instantly brought him to his feet and to the door. He opened it quickly, repeatedly questioning who would be visiting at this hour of the night.

He nearly jumped out of his own boots when he saw a wet, red-clad and blonde teenager step into his living room. The boy made no eye contact- just continued walking after a pause at Roy's side, and dropped himself onto the couch.

Roy said nothing as he closed the door, then joined Edward in the living room, seating himself across the alchemist in a lounge chair. He asked no questions, because he knew that prompting answers saw that he received none. Especially with Fullmetal.

It was fifteen minutes that Edward spent staring blankly at the ceiling, floor, and other inanimous objects and shifting every so often before he finally opened his mouth to speak. He took a look into Roy's eyes, then decided that wasn't such a good idea as the words suddenly died on his lips. He sighed loudly, closed his eyes and let his head hang.

"There's something I need you to do for me..." He said quietly. "Something very, very important. Because it's something I can't do myself." Roy listened intently, leaning forward subconsciously to catch the words falling from Edward's lips. "It's something I need you to do for Al...and something you need to tell him."

The General's body froze. Both his brain and heart seemed to stop, but his mind quickly ran a tally of what should be happening and wasn't. Why was Edward Elric coming to _him_ of anyone to tell Alphonse something? And why could the Fullmetal not tell him himself? Had something happened? Or was he just scared?

"Yes?" He prompted after a moment, hardly believeing that his voice had been that quiet.

"I...I want you to promise me," Edward said slowly, slipping his feet out of his boots and curling his legs up to his chin. "-Promise me...that when Im not here anymore...you'll take care of Alphonse..." His voice was shaking, but Roy found himself glued to his seat. Edward continued. "I don't mean you have to take him into your home or anything, I...Im s-sure he'll be fine...by himself. I just...I just mean...make sure he doesn't get hurt. A-and you have to help him whenever you can. Because then he can get his body back, and he can live with Winry...But...just, can you make sure he's safe? Protect him...someone has to..." He trailed off, pulling his arms tight around himself.

Roy suddenly found his voice.

"Fullmetal...What are you talking about?" He shook his head, moving to stand up. "You're not going any-"

"**Just promise me!**" Edward's voice broke in the middle of his sentence, his tear filled eyes suddenly opened and peircing into the other's.

Roy sat back down in his chair, staring blankly at the boy who was trying to reign control of his emotions.  
"I-I promise..." He said confidently, still looking worriedly at Edward. This behaviour was just so strange...had he had a nightmare? Perhaps that was it. He just needed that comfort of reality.

"Okay." Edward nodded curtly, his gaze returning to the floor once again. "And make sure you tell him how sorry I am. Got it?"

A nod.

"And don't forget to tell him how much I love him...make sure you get that across well. Show him how much I mean it, not just pretty words. You can't describe bonds in words...it's an emotion...it's a feeling. Get my point across." Edward sighed, allowing his legs to slide down to the floor, missing his boots. "And tell him that he needs to keep on living, and that even though my body is still here, I found out that my soul is still living on somewhere. And that he never needs to feel lonely because Ill always be there to comfort him, and that you'll be there protecting him-"

"Fullmetal, are you ill?" Roy asked quickly, now crossing the room to place a blanket around Edward and removing his wet jacket. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

"Because you see, I never told him...I...I tried to. That time in Xenotyme...I told him there was something important I needed to tell him, but I stopped." Edward ignored the General as he layed down gently onto the couch, arms curling around himself.

"E-Edward...What on earth are you talking about? Stop...you're scaring me." Roy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Tell him Im sorry I didn't tell him earlier...I just thought it wouldn't be so soon-"  
"_Edward!_"

Suddenly his voice was so quiet, Roy stopped his breath to hear the words.

"Because...that illness my mother had..."

"_No..._"

"It's..._genetic_."

"Edward!" Roy grasped the boy's shoulders underneath the blanket. "No, you can't...you can't-!" He pulled Ed into a quiet hug, unable to stop the tear that slid down his face as Edward smiled and spoke for the last time that night.

_"Mom..."_


	28. 28: Punishment

Hehe. Finally. I write. We got 5 INCHES of rain the last three days. FIVE INCHES! Hahaha.

This is another one of those Ed/Al brotherly moments that all people who have a younger brother like alphonse (me ;) have experienced.

Oh yes, it's happened XD.

Enjoy. Review. See if you can sum it up into one word if you're lazy. lol.

**Punishment**

Edward sighed as he drew his arms closer around himself, grabbing on to the sleeves of his T-shirt to keep them there.

It was cold.

The cold wall against his back didn't help.

Suddenly, he heard the window above his head open. He looked up, seeing his younger brother smiling and waving down at him.

"You know, if you didn't call me so many names, Mom wouldn't punish you so much." His all-too-happy voice chided.

"Whatever." Ed said, staring blankly ahead. There was a moment's pause, then;

"Why have you been acting so mean lately, Brother?"

Edward shifted his position, trying to warm his ankles in the cold night air.

"Im not being mean. Im just...kind of angry. Ever since Winry's parents got killed..." He looked up at the sky, all the stars twinkling down at him.

"We take Mom for granted too much. No one appreciates her enough. Dad's supposed to be here to do that, but he's not. It makes me mad. And no one else seems to notice...or at least, they ignore it. That makes me even more mad.

"Oh..." Alphonse said, looking up at the sky, but not seeing what his brother saw, so he turned his attention back to his Nii-san.

"So why aren't you worried?" He asked him after a moment. "Mom's going to leave you out there all night. I wonder what you did this time..."

Edward sighed.

"Al, Mom's not going to leave me out here _all night._ She said she would, but she only says it to scare me. That's part of the punishment. She'll come out here in about ten minutes and tell me she forgave me and not to do it again. Then she'll take me inside, and remind me how she could have left me outside, which she never would have done in the first place."

Alphonse gasped.

"What? Really? But...But I thought she always..."

"That's 'cause you're a kid." Ed cut him off.

Al made a face.

"So are you."

"No Im not."

"Yes you are.

"Not."  
"But..." Al hung his arms out the window sill. "But last year when you were my age, you said you weren't a kid."  
"I wasn't." He assured his younger brother.

"That's not fair!"  
"Life isn't fair, Alphonse."

"Hmph. Fine." Alphonse lay his head in his arms for a minute, then finally came up with an idea.  
"Hey, Big Brother..."  
"Hmm?"

"Ill bet Mom would leave you out there all night if she got distracted."

"Huh? By what?" Edward asked, finally looking away from the sky and up at his brother.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on young Alphonse Elric's face. An evil, Edward-like smile that surely meant nothing good would come from it.

"By me."

"W-what!? Alphonse, you can't do that! Besides, she won't leave me out here! She can't forget about her own son!" He yelled after Al, who had shut the window and run away.

Ed sighed again.

"She'll come for me...Won't she...?"

And it was on that day that Edward learned to never make fun of his younger brother if he expected a warm place to sleep.


End file.
